


Cosette, the Stars Shine Bright

by UmiAzuma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Community: makinghugospin, F/M, French people dressing in Japanese fashion, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I should go to sleep, I turned Cosette into a lolita, I was half asleep when I did this, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Japanese Culture, Japanese street fashion, Kink Meme, Lolita, M/M, and she doesn't give a shit about what people think, aren't I smart?, filling my own prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling my own prompt on the kinkmeme: "Modern AU in which Cosette suffers a transition in high school, she goes from a normal girl to a full blown sweet lolita and her father doesn't know what to make out of this.<br/>If in doubt, here's a bit of information on lolita fashion :3 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lolita_fashion</p><p>As a lolita myself, I'm not really sure what parents think about their children having this transition, so I'd like to read something from a parent's point of view.</p><p>Oh and extra brownie points if Les Amis are her friends and really don't give a shit how she dresses."</p><p>There were a lot of great ideas out there so I thought "Why not?" and decided to fill my own prompt. </p><p>I still wish for someone else to fill it too :3 Make my day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valjean and Javert

It started out innocently enough... Or at least that’s what Valjean thinks...

One day Cosette’s looking at her pink laptop, at some fluffy dresses that remind him of old movies, and the next day she’s asking for money to buy clothes, because the school year will start soon and she wants to be wearing nice things that she’ll like.

She doesn’t tell him when she’s going shopping, and he never sees her leave the house during the summer. Javert tells him to let her be; she’s 17 and is perfectly capable of handling her own shopping now.

It’s when the big box from UPS arrives at their doorstep and she’s screaming at it as if it were Hugh Jackman in boxers reciting the Bible that the two men are actually worried about her.

She starts talking about online friends and meet-ups and Javert starts getting paranoid, asking her a million things and making sure she isn’t talking to creepy old men on the internet or something, but when she assures him that Éponine is going with her, he sighs in relief, the Thénardier girl isn’t like her parents, she doesn’t even live with them, so she’s earned the family’s trust.

The first time they see the contents of the big UPS box, Valjean looks like he’s going to have a heart attack and Javert is... Distressed, but tries his best to hide it. She seems happy and she says she feels pretty, so that should be enough.

But Valjean worries, just like he always does. He thinks she looks lovely after looking at her for a few minutes (it reminds him of when she was seven, running around on her colorful little sundresses (he still has one of those stored somewhere) and acting all proper and adorable), with her big pink dress and matching bonnet, knee high socks with lace and mary-janes, but he’s worried that not everyone is going to think the same thing, he worries that someone might be rude to her, that someone might treat her differently, he even worries about people with bad intentions that will get the wrong ideas of what she’s wearing and why she’s wearing it.

Cosette assures them that Éponine will be with her at all times, and that they’ll be coming back early, and that she’s borrowed the car from her foster parents so nothing can go wrong, still, as soon as Cosette steps out of the house, Valjean frets and begs Javert to go and check on her, to which the other man refuses. She’s old enough to take care of herself, and she needs to learn that the world is a big scary place and she has to be brave, and if she wants to be able to wear these clothes to school, she’s going to have to deal with the bigger picture first, kids can be cruel, but adults can be crueler.

He’s worried the rest of the day, he doesn’t eat and he doesn’t even talk to his plants, but Javert refuses to budge, telling him the exact same thing over and over. Cosette is a big girl, she can take care of herself, and she’s not alone. She’ll be fine.

It does little to appease him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cosette returns later in the day, with Éponine and someone else, a boy, a dark haired boy, wearing a swallowtail jacket over an elegant ruffled shirt, long pants and dress shoes, all along with a top hat, Javert looks through the curtains and raises a brow, but welcomes the three of them into the house, the boy introduces himself as Courfeyrac and he says he’s a friend of Éponine, who is, by the way, wearing a very boyish outfit. A black vest over a white, ruffled shirt with short sleeves, short and puffy pants that reach her knees over black and white striped tights and black platform shoes with wooden soles, she looks as tall as Valjean with those shoes.

They talk nonstop about the meet up, it seems it’s the first time Cosette has ever seen Courfeyrac and she was delighted to know that he lived nearby, they talked about the meet up and what they ate and the other people they met, and looked at some pictures Courfeyrac took with his professional camera. Cosette seemed happy and nothing terrible seems to have happened, Javert told Valjean this, yet the man didn’t seem less worried.

Who was to say that the next day she went out like this, someone wasn’t going to be rude to her or try to take advantage of her?

Nothing bad seemed to happen to Cosette during the summer, and she went out with Éponine and Courfeyrac quite often, and nothing bad seemed to happen to her when she started school (mostly because either Javert or Valjean drove her to school and Éponine took her home, considering they lived close to each other), and all seemed well for a while.

Until they went to Montfermeil on a small holiday...

Javert didn’t want to go to Montfermeil... He really didn’t want to go, but Valjean had insisted and it was just the weekend and how bad could it be?

So they went, and they were walking around the town when a couple spotted them, Cosette was wearing a blue dress and a small matching head bow, the couple looked at her, pointed at her and glared at them as she walked by, but they said nothing. Cosette paid them no mind, and Javert looked at the couple and then kept walking, Valjean seemed bothered, but said nothing. 

A few blocks from there, a group of boys were outside a store, smoking. They looked at Cosette and smirked, talking very loudly and saying that she was probably wearing that to attract old men and implying things about her relationship with Valjean and Javert, again, Cosette paid them no mind, but Valjean turned around, glaring at the boys, he was about to say something, but Javert stopped him.  
“Excuse you, what do you think you are even _saying_ about our _daughter_?” He said to the boys, glaring at them, arms crossed over his chest and looking quite menacing. “I could put you all in jail for smoking in a non smoking area. And aren’t you all minors?”  
The boys began trying to apologize, both to the two men and to Cosette, but Javert was having none of it, he ushers the boys to the nearest station, much to Cosette’s amusement.

When they come back from Montfermeil, the whole of the French lolita community knows about Cosette’s father and what he did to defend her honor, and he becomes a local hero, he doesn’t know it, but he’s the community’s hero now.

Maybe that’s the reason why so many frilly dressed girls keep coming to him to complain about being poorly treated by people or force to abandon public places.

Cosette keeps wearing the dresses that make her happy, and nothing terrible happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I prompted this and I don't even know why I'm filling it u.u


	2. Jehan and Courfeyrac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or that one chapter where Marius discovered Cosette, Jehan is Courf's brolita boyfriend, Enjolras is punk and I don't know what Grantaire is, I guess he's just a plain guy that wears band t-shirts or something.

Jean Prouvaire is probably the weirdest member of Les Amis, but it’s not like he cares much, and it’s not like his friends care either. At least not Courfeyrac, especially not Courfeyrac.

Enjolras claims that Jehan is there to remind the world about gender equality and such other things and that he obviously dresses the way he does because he didn’t want to feel oppressed by society’s standards of what a man is supposed to be... He doesn’t, he just likes the dresses.

He went to the last meeting at the Musain with a lose braid with flowers pinned on it and a floral printed beige dress, along with his favorite book shaped purse.

Courfeyrac kisses his forehead and says he looks lovely, so he’s happy.

Normally, there are not many boy lolitas out there, and Jehan feels thoroughly happy whenever he gets a compliment from any girl at meet ups, it makes him happy to be a part of something and he feels less like an outcast.

So when he discovers that Marius Pontmercy has thought for three weeks that he’s a girl, he feels his chest swell with pride, he’s done a good job with himself.

He’s slightly peeved when Marius tells Courfeyrac he looks ‘old fashioned’ and that, even though he respects the style, he thinks it looks a little funny and kind of creepy.

Jehan has never felt more bothered by him or anyone else. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They are looking at the pictures from the summer meet up at the Musain, Enjolras was glaring at them at first, and then seemed strangely interested when Courfeyrac explained that most girls dressed like this as a form of protest against society’s view of what a woman is supposed to be, when Marius arrives, Courfeyrac and Jehan are explaining to Enjolras, Combeferre and a not-so-interested Grantaire what lolita is about.

Marius turns his attention to Jehan’s baby blue laptop that’s got a flower printed case and notices something, the picture they were looking at before getting distracted explaining the mechanics of lolita fashion to the others, it’s a blond girl in a pink dress with a matching pink bonnet, smiling at the camera, Marius doesn’t notice how intently he’s looking at her until Courfeyrac pokes him.  
“What are you doing?” He asks.  
“Who is that girl?” Marius is still looking at the computer, mesmerized.  
“Who, her? Why do you want to know? I thought you didn’t like lolita, I thought you said it looked funny and creepy...”  
“Who is she?” Marius looks almost feverish; Enjolras raises a brow as he turns to Éponine. “Please, Éponine, find her for me! I am lost until she’s found!”  
“Dude, it’s just a girl...” Enjolras can’t stop himself from commenting.

Ignoring Enjolras completely, Marius goes on and on to Éponine about how she really needs to find this girl for him, he tells her he’ll give her anything she wants and Courfeyrac raises a brow, pointing out how dangerous it is to say that to Éponine. She just shakes her head and tells him she doesn’t want his money when he offers to give her some of it. 

She promises she’ll find her for him, and he leaves the Musain happily. Courfeyrac points out that Éponine actually knows Cosette, so why is she saying she’ll find her for Marius? Éponine just shrugs and says that she wants to make him suffer a little, just because she’s bored. Jehan laughs and Enjolras combs his hair through his Mohawk, trying hard not to laugh.

Éponine is one evil tomboy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jehan is much more peeved now than he ever was, because now, Marius Pontmercy is all too interested in lolita because he thought Cosette looked cute in it.

It became worse when he met the girl. Now he won’t shut the fuck up about her.

Enjolras is about to punch him with his skull ring, if it weren’t for the fact that Grantaire is holding him in his lap he would have done it already.

Jehan shuts his poetry notebook angrily and puts it away in his book shaped purse, then glares at Marius.  
“I don’t get it! You said it was funny and a little creepy before!”  
“Yeah, I mean, you didn’t like it until you saw a girl wearing it, what is that fuckery? So you think Jehan and I look funny and creepy but it’s suddenly okay if someone else is wearing it? I’m your best friend, bitch!” Courfeyrac glared at Marius, who proceeded to ignore him and go on and on about how lovely she was and how adorable she looked, and then proceeded to thank Éponine for finding her for him.  
“He’s not listening to you...” Grantaire said, still holding Enjolras’ waist to prevent him from punching Marius.

And indeed, he was not, he was too enamored with Cosette to actually give a damn about what Courfeyrac or Jehan thought.

Jehan felt sorry for Cosette, he had just met the girl during the summer and he already felt sorry for her.

Because being Marius’ love interest could never be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I am doing anymore...
> 
> I want a book shaped purse tho u.u
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! :D a comment would be nice, don't be silent readers, I promise I won't bite... Unless you're into that kind of stuff O:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart full of love ♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 300 hits! I'm so happy :3

Éponine is so annoyed with Marius that she finally decides to take him to meet Cosette.

She decides on this particular day because Cosette told her that her two fathers were going to be away for the weekend on some sort of not romantic at all business trip or something like that, Éponine didn’t pay attention, since that time she saw her friend’s two dads kissing, everything has been awkward.

She sometimes thinks they look cute together, but that’s beside the point.

Marius is staring at Cosette through the gate of her home; she’s strolling around the garden in a pink sundress and a matching Alice bow, it’s sunny, so she’s using her parasol, Marius stares at her, his fingers gripping the gate, as Courfeyrac and Éponine stand nearby, trying to whisper yell at him to talk to her, or he’ll never get noticed.

By a miracle of destiny, or God, or whatever, Cosette actually notices Marius is there, she looks at the gate from under her parasol, and amazed, as in a trance, she walks over to the gate. She’s seen this boy before, Courfeyrac has a few pictures with him on his phone, she’s seen him before, she’s seen him and she liked him but didn’t have the courage to ask who he was, because her initial thought was that he might not like her, but there he was, standing at the entrance of her house, looking at her as if she’s the prettiest thing that has ever lived or breathed on the face of the earth.

He doesn’t jump the gate, like Courfeyrac eagerly whisper yelled at him to do. Cosette opens the gate and they sit under a weeping willow that Cosette comments is her papa’s favorite spot to read, they talk for hours, about everything and nothing, both Éponine and Courfeyrac leave eventually, when it seems like everything is well.

The sun is setting, and they see the sky change colors, from blue to soft yellow to orange to red and finally, the stars start blinking in the sky, and Marius turns to look at her. Her parasol has now been put away, and she rests her head on his shoulder, a few of her golden locks escaping from underneath her big bow to rest on his arm.  
“My name is Marius Pontmercy...” He says, suddenly, realizing he never did say his name.  
“And mine’s Cosette.” She answers, naturally, as if she expected this to be said in such short notice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They start dating after a few weeks of clumsy meetings through the gate and after Cosette’s papa glares daggers at Marius through the veranda on the second floor, while Javert looks at him, amused by his antics. Saying things like ‘cheer up, old man’ or ‘if she marries him, we can turn her room into a mini golf course’. It does little to appease Valjean. And after a few weeks, he sits Marius on their couch, in their house and asks him what his black intentions are with their daughter.

Only then does Marius actually notice that Cosette has two fathers instead of one and a mother.

But as Éponine so eloquently puts it, he has never been too brilliant.

A long and embarrassing talk later, Marius is now Cosette’s official boyfriend, Cosette discovers he has a car, and he takes her to meet ups sometimes, and sometimes Éponine does, and sometimes they drive Éponine, Jehan and Courfeyrac to said meet ups, like that time when Éponine’s car died on them and they needed a ride, and Cosette was already at the cafeteria were the meet was held, but begged Marius to go and pick them up.

Cosette, in turn, goes to the cafe Musain with Marius once.

Nobody notices and Bahorel actually confuses her with Jehan. For a while, Jehan is proud to be confused with a pretty girl, and writes her a poem on her arm about kittens and cupcakes. Grantaire offers her a beer; Feuilly offers her a pink fan adorned with painted lace. It’s her favorite fan.

Enjolras nods in approval for the newest addition to their little family, his now long and blond curls bobbing up and down when he nods, but only on the left side, the right side has been completely shaved and what little hair remains on that particular side has been colored blue, he also has a new lip piercing that Grantaire seems to love very much when they kiss.

She braids Jehan’s hair as Joly gives them both a lecture about not using makeup that has been tested on animals, and in the end they all stick paper flowers on what little hair Bossuet has left.

Every day, Cosette returns home with a smile on her face, and when she goes to sleep, she wonders what interesting things they will be doing the next day.

This group of people, who are so different from one another, become her new friends almost instantly.


End file.
